official_fnafbfandomcom-20200214-history
Playing Order
This article is as spoiler-free as possible while telling you what to do. Don't worry. Despite being properly numbered, the Five Nights at F***boy's series has a slightly confusing order due to a mix of a plot that jumps between different points in time and games being updated with new content after their sequels came out. Sometimes fans might wonder what order to play the games in, this article serves to answer that question. Remember to always download the games from the developers official Gamejolt account: Sable Lynn & Joshua Shaw@JoshySugar. Any other version might be altered or lack some update. Also of note, the game's in that account are named Final mix edition. There is no regular edition, because after certain update the subtitle was added to the games in reference to Kingdom Hearts. It's important to remember too about the three dots to the right of the download button, since it has a few files to download to place in the game files and replace the outdated ones. Don't download the Maximum Debauchery compilation, since, despite being made by Sable and Joshua, it's full of glitches that the games by themselves don't have. Please read the whole article before starting your playthough. Thanks. What you actually need to play #''Five Night's at F***boy's: Final Mix'': The first game. You should make sure to get the true ending for better understanding. You might also be interested in playing Night XXX all the way to the boss at the Office for context for the next games. #''Five Night's at F***boy's 2: Final Mix: Game of the Year: You can play whatever difficulty you want, there's no need to play more than once and no secret ending. All you gotta do is play however you want. #''Five Night's at F***boy's 2: '''Final Mix: Game of the Year' Afterstory'': If you have the latest update of the game, there should be a option in the main menu called Afterstory. Otherwise, you can also move a savefile from the first game in Night XXX with all cameras beaten (make sure to have several healing items if you do this). #''Five Nights at F***boy's 3: Final Mix'': Beat Act 1 and Act 2. Once you get the code for Act 3, don't play it just yet. #''Five Nights at F***boy's: Final Mix (W scenario): Go back to the first game, start a new game in Night X and hold W while you do so all the way until you can actually see the Stage Room. If you've done it well, you'll notice things are different. #''Five Nights at F***boy's 3: Final Mix Act 3: Now you can play the third act of the third game. #''Five Nights at F***boy's 3: Final Mix Act 0:'' While starting a new game (not Act 3), hold the Q button on your keyboard. Don't release it until you hear the sound of rain. What you don't need to play but it's canon *''BEN's Fisting Derby'': It gives you a tiny bit of insight into one character's backstory, but apart from that it's disconnected from the plot, the story is barely existent and it's a little more explicit. Player discretion is advised if you plan on trying it, don't say we didn't warn you. What is completely not canon but part of the games *Five Nights at F***boy's 1 & 2 Q scenario: Holding Q while you start a new game in whatever difficulty you want in the first two games allows you to play as the villain of the story. *Five Nights at F***boy's 3 W scenario: Holding W while starting a new game (not Act 3) let's you play as one certain boss in the game, with all the changes in gameplay that implies. *Five Nights at F***boy's 1's Interior Walls: Added along with the W scenario of FNaFb3, this special area gives you new enemies to fight and a special boss battle, but as the game states after beating it, it isn't canon. Nevertheless, if you plan on playing it you should do it after beating FNaFb3 Act 2, since it was released before FNaFb3 Act 3 came out. Category:FNaFb1 Category:FNaFb2 Category:FNaFb3